User blog:Cuddlecuffs/Editing Courtesies - Episode Launches
Hi everyone. Just wanted to leave a little blog about editing courtesies based on things that have happened in the past whenever a new episode drops. A new release means a busy time on any wiki as fans rush to be the first to add content. Staff are going to do their best to check edits during these busy periods, but since we're very short-staffed on here right now, checking edits for accuracy (or vandalism) isn't possible 24/7. Most staff also avoid the wiki until completing a first playthrough due to spoilers. Saying that, we've got some great regular editors on here at the moment who are doing their best to help out when staff aren't around. :) So here's the polite request when it comes to editing around these busy times (and a good guide for any time, really): * Try not to hit the edit button at the top of a page, because this assumes you are wanting the entire page. Doing so risks edit conflicts on the more popular pages (think main characters being updated, newly created character pages, new locations, etc). Edit-guide-01.png *If you only need to add something to a section of a page and don't need to make edits to a few sections at once, it's much safer (and much more courteous) to edit in those sections only by clicking the word "Edit" next to each section, like this: Edit-guide-02.png :The above picture example allows you to edit the "Out of Time" section while keeping the other sections clear for other editors. *Be careful, however, when a section has tiered headers underneath it, like this: Edit-guide-03.png :In this situation, clicking on the topmost header assumes you are also going to be editing on tiers that come under this header. If you are only wanting to add something to one of the tiers below, then only click on that tier. This allows others who are following these instructions to safely edit on other tiers in your same section. Hopefully this makes sense? Also... We have some editing warning templates that were created recently to assist those wanting to work on things that take more time and effort (e.g. scripts, summaries, galleries, etc). I posted about these in this blog. If you want to be on the extra safe side with letting people know you are currently working on a section, you might wish to use one of the small warning templates. Just weigh up the risk. Are you editing on a page that's likely to be edited at the same time? Current game/episode pages are a much higher risk than, say, Season 1 pages. And finally... If you have any doubts about whether someone intends to continue editing a page they've been tweaking quite a bit, or you suspect they may have plans to continue a theme of edits across other pages, try not to take it upon yourself to continue their line of work without first checking if they are okay with this. Some people work on content for the wiki "off-wiki", like in Word or notepad. A quick message on their wall to clarify any workload would be a nice gesture. :) Category:Blog posts